Thermoplastic compositions are used in automotive applications, and may replace painted parts, as a color may be added to the thermoplastic resin obviating any need to provide an exterior coat of paint. Automotive interior designs must feature improved component functionality without sacrificing an elegant, luxurious appearance. Automotive original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) prefer low-gloss materials for interior applications that can stand up to years of wear and tear and environmental exposure. However, many thermoplastic compositions have a high gloss, and injection molding of polycarbonate blends produces a glossy appearance requiring surface finishes or paints to deliver low gloss surfaces.
Furthermore, many thermoplastic compositions become brittle at low temperatures, which limit their use in automotive applications where a vehicle is expected to endure both cold and hot temperatures. Finally, thermoplastic compositions often do not create a molded product that is weatherable, and after a few seasons of UV/temperature/humidity exposures, cracks appear on the surface. Such negative effects of thermoplastics have prevented their adoption by automotive OEMs. Furthermore, any use of a thermoplastic resin would require it to have good flow properties to allow it to be molded into an automotive part.
Thus, a need exists for thermoplastic compositions that have improved low temperature ductility, weatherability and flow properties, while still creating a molded article with low gloss that may be used in automotive applications.